To Professor with love
by Projectrain
Summary: Professor Utonium never thought things could turn out like this for him. Sedusa is a criminal, she used him, so why on earth is he giving her a chance? Why is she even taking it? Rarely used pairing on this sight! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Fate had deemed him unworthy, it was the only possible explanation of a situation as great as this. He was a creator, a scientist of the highest magnitude and respect, born into a life of mischief and unworthy bylaws, all of which changed by the ideas of science and creating a better future for man's progress, man's prosperity. Creating the Powerpuff Girls was by far his greatest achievement, none could compare. The girls were his life, his love, everything that made him proud to be a man and loving father. His life should have been complete.

Yet the harsh reality of life and it's travesties of peace plagued him to no end. Crime existed everywhere, no matter how much precaution is taken to contain it, it is like a virus that feeds on the weak and narrow minded, it will never diminish, and although he was happy that his girls could handle themselves there was always those parental instincts that existed to overflow his brain with constant worry, but in the end it always remains the same, "The day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Overtime he learned to accept that although crime will always exist there will people who are willing to fight it, who are willing to bring the ideals of peace to the light. So once again he should have felt content.

He had everything, a job, children to love, a loving atmosphere, it all should have been enough, but it wasn't. No matter how much he wanted to deny it at the end of the day he was still a man, a man with needs, the most prominent being the need for companionship, not just any kind but the kind lovers would share. Miss Keane was more of a "experiencing dating" process, she was a lovely woman, kind hearted and she loved his girls, which was a huge plus in his book, but even he could see that such a relationship could never last, they fought over her cat for crying out loud.

Ima Goodlady, God that name took him back, she was everything he dreamt of, so kind, so beautiful, such a loving mother figure to the girls, and she loved him, which was all a lie. He fell head over heals in love with the woman, so in love that he couldn't think of a better wife then her, and she broke his heart into a million pieces. Ima Goodlady was none other than Sedusa, a woman who uses a sexual charms to get whatever she wanted, persuading any one of her prime targets to do her bidding, and he was no different.

From there on he never sought any other woman, he figured he didn't need all the complications which came with a relationship, he would never truly love anyone other than his adorable little girls. He would stick to his word, but it didn't mean he had to be socially inept. It seemed fate wanted to put his words to the test.

His day started off like any other. He got up, did his morning routine, went to work, watched the girls on TV as they beat another monster, and made his way home, all the same acts, but it was about to change. He was a bit late since he worked extra hard to get his formulas just right, so he decided to cut the traffic infested highway and take the much more shorter, and darker route of Townsville.

Most cars didn't use that route because of all the damage the road and buildings had. He used that road and drove through countless alleys and dodgy places. He was just halfway into the road when he heard a loud whimper, he carefully looked around and realised the sound was coming from an alley that looked really dark. He didn't want to be involved in anything but when the whimper came again, sounding distinctly like a female, his body went into auto-pilot as he stopped his car and took out his custom-made ice gun. He didn't know what he was doing, he would never involve himself in crime before but he couldn't help himself right now, if a lady is in danger then he felt it was his duty to act like a gentleman and help.

As he came to the alley where the noise was coming from he was treated to a dreadful sight. Four men surrounded a woman who was on the floor, she also appeared to be in pain if the blood coming from her mouth was anything to go by. The biggest of the men around her punched her in the face and that's when he decided to intervene.

"Enough, I don't know what your problem is but you shouldn't hurt a lady," Proffessor Utonium snapped at the criminals.

"Tch. Get out of here loser, we're kind of busy," the big man sneered at Professor and proceeded to kick the woman in the stomach, earning a grunt of pain.

"Besides man, she tried to come on to us, just for our money and we don't appreciate being played. She shouldn't worry though, we'll make good use of that body of hers," another member said as he eyed the girl on the ground.

"I don't think so," Professor said and the took out his ice gun and aimed it at the gang.

"Damn it! He's got a gun, let's get out of here," one of the member said frantically.

"I aint afraid of just one guy," the big man said.

"The cops are already on their way, in fact they should be here any minute now," Professor lied as he carefully pressed a button on his gun and his car, which wasn't far, started to imitate police sirens.

"Let's get out of here!" They ran deeper into the alley, so deep that only darkness could be seen as they were enveloped in it.

Professor put his gun away and quickly made is way to the woman on the ground. She was laying on her back, breathing slowly. He checked to make sure she wasn't too hurt before he had a good look at her face, he couldn't stop himself from gasping out. Black hair with red highlights, paste white skin, a dark red leotard with knee high boots and elbow length gloves, only one person wore those clothes and had that skin color.

"Sedusa," Professor whispered in horror as he looked at the battered and bruised woman. Sedusa was a criminal, a careful and clever criminal, so it was a surprise to see her in such a...pitiful state.

"She's a criminal...does that mean I leave her here?" he felt like he should, she uses a lot of people for her sick pleasure, she used him too, her condition shouldn't be his problem, it wasn't his problem. He sighed, she was still a person who was hurt and the right thing for him do to would be to take her to the hospital, he had morals and principles to keep, and helping someone in need was one of them, within reason of course.

So he took her to the hospital. He arrived and asked for help in which the doctors immediately arrived and took Sedusa away on a bed. He felt he had done enough and he was prepared to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The voice sounded frail and tired. When Professor looked to where the voice came from he saw an old lady looking at the direction to where the doctors took Sedusa and then she focused her gaze on him.

"Uhh... I'm going home," Professor said a bit awkwardly.

"And leave your girlfriend here?" The lady asked.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend," Professor said as his mouth formed a thin line and he frowned, that was not a nice thought.

"Oh please, you man are all the same, you just can't take responsibility," the lady scoffed.

"Responsibility?" Professor asked confusedly.

"You abused her... The least you could do is make sure she's okay," the lady said with a glare.

"What!? I saved her from criminals!" Professor shouted then quickly shut his mouth and looked around, everyone was looking at him now.

"I've heard that before... Maybe I should just call the cops and report you in," the lady said.

What was wrong with this woman. Was she insane? Professor thought pretty much on those lines, this woman was attracting too much attention and he didn't want the complication of talking to the cops.

"No! I'll go! I'll go!" Professor surrendered as he made his way to where they took Sedusa.

"That's what I thought," the old lady muttered under her breath.

Professor walked down the hallway confusedly, he was lost, he didn't know what room Sedusa was in and he had half a mind to just leave this place already.

"Oh there you are! Your girlfriend is in room twenty and I'm glad to say that she will be just fine, she just needs rest and time to heal," the doctor said as she led Professor to a place where he could sit.

Professor didn't even bother telling the doctor that Sedusa wasn't his girlfriend. He found it pretty strange that no one even recognized her as a criminal.

He called the girls and told them that he would arrive really late and they should get some sleep, it was past their curfew. He waited for about an hour when the same woman came and told him he could see Sedusa.

He reluctantly went to room twenty and opened it, he walked in and saw Sedusa sleeping on the hospital bed. She looked very different with her hair straight instead of all over the place, she looked kind of normal, if you excluded the white skin. Professor wondered why the doctor would tell him to come see Sedusa if she was sleeping but his question was answered with a gasp. He quickly looked back at the hospital bed and saw Sedusa, staring at him with those green irises.

He saw her stare at him at first in confusion, then in recognition, and then in resignation, although he didn't know why. She flopped on her bed and just looked at the ceiling.

Professor cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you got yourself into but you were lucky it didn't get any worse. Don't worry, I didn't call the police since I'm not sure what crime you've committed but try anything and you know my girls will stop you. Goodnight Sedusa," Professor said curtly and then decided to leave, he was done with her.

"...Please don't go."

It wasn't what she said that stopped him cold but how she said it. She sounded so desperate, so needy, so alone, he never heard her speak this way...like her life was over, even when she was Ima.

"I only stayed to say those words I said prior. I have no reason to stay here, Sedusa," Professor said indifferently as he made his way to the door.

"I'm so sorry... Professor," Sedusa said softly.

"Oh? With the many men you've seduced and used I'm surprised you remembered my name," Professor said with a raised eyebrow.

Sedusa could never forget him, no matter how much she tried. Yes, she used him to control the Powerpuff Girls and she called him a sap but he was the only man that truly cared for her, looked out for her interests, listened to what she said, even if it was just a ploy and she was in disguise Sedusa had never met anyone like him. Every other person she had seduced were only looking for one thing from her, which she would never give them but Professor was different.

"I could never forget you," Sedusa whispered while looking away from him. He was the only man she ever, EVER, felt guilty for using, it wasn't a huge amount of guilt but it was guilt none the less. He treated her like a queen, he actually liked her and not just for her body, he invited her into his family, giving her the task to be the mother figure in the Powerpuff girl's lives and what does she do, stab him in the back. Many man had done the same things he did but only out of lust while the Professor did those things out of...love? She wasn't sure if love was the right word, but he did those things because he really liked her.

"And I could never forget a super villain. Good day," Professor said but he was stopped again from leaving by the same doctor from before.

"Okay, it's safe to say that she will be as good as new in a few days so she has to rest for a little while here in the hospital. You can make regular visits if you want. I'll leave you two to talk," the doctor said as she left the room.

"If it means anything. I thought you were a great man and a great father," Sedusa said, she meant it, he truly was a great man who deserved someone who would love him.

"So is that why you pretended to love me? Is that why you used me?" Professor said with edge.

"Look I had to do what I could so I wouldn't have trouble with the Powerpuff girls," Sedusa said honestly.

"Tch, so I was nothing to you," Professor muttered.

"No entirely true," Sedusa said remorsefully.

"So then why are you acting like it mattered to you. You're just trying to seduce me again aren't you," Professor glared at Sedusa.

"No! I felt bad for what I did," Sedusa said honestly.

"Since when do monsters have consciences?" Professor jabbed.

Sedusa flinched at the jab and then glared back at the man.

"You know nothing about me! You don't know what I've been through! What I had to endure! The nightmares I had to experience over and over again! Do you think I was born like this huh!?" Sedusa gritted out as she struggled to keep her sobs in check, she couldn't stop the tears from falling though.

Professor stared at Sedusa in surprise, he never expected that to come out of her.

Sedusa bit a lip as she stared at the ceiling and sobbed quietly, she chastised herself for looking so weak but her emotions were out of control.

"I have to go," Professor said. He was a bit torn in actually going, Sedusa had never looked so vulnerable before, she was an emotional wreck.

"Fine! Go! See If I care!" Sedusa snapped as she cried, she didn't know why but she felt hurt that he was still going to leave her here.

"... I'll check on you tomorrow," Professor said softly as he left the room.

Sedusa just stared at the ceiling as her tears continued to fall. She felt so tired, she didn't even know why she lost it. It was strange to her but the Professor really did affect her... His presence made her feel light-headed and her stomach momentarily fluttered.

"It's just probably the emotions talking," She said to herself and closed her eyes in order to sleep.

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short but let me know what you think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Sedusa sat on her hospital bed. She was reading a magazine that was left in the room, it was outdated but at least it kept her busy. Her body was still a bit sore, she took a beating and it was enough for her to end up here, at least that was what she thought on the matter. She didn't want to remember yesterday because that was by far the worst thing that ever happened to her. She didn't want to remember but her brain had other ideas.

It all started off with the standard disguise and alias, which was Stacy Goodwin. It was going according to plan, her target was a wealthy businessman that came from Citiesville to view how Townsville compared. She was the perfect innocent woman that had made herself known by 'bumping' into him when he was with the Mayor.

From there on he lusted after her, which was understandable since no one could resist her charms when she was disguised. He showered her with gifts, all so he could bed her, she didn't play that way. She made sure to act like she was serious about him and carefully steal as much money as possibly. Things were going so smoothly, that was until she messed up big time. She was in one of the rooms he owned in a mansion, he gave her a room, she had taken off her wig and make-up so she could sleep well, she had forgotton to lock the door and that was when she was discovered. He interrogated her about the wigs and face, she couldn't even mutter an excuse. He did a backround check and discovered her true identity, from there on it was pure hell for her.

He ordered his goons to do away with her. She was forced into an alley. She tried to persuade them to let her go with the promise of her body but they proceeded to beat her, that was when Professor arrived, she was on the brink of unonsciousness and he was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her. She knew he saved her, there was no doubt about it. Why did he do it? She didn't even deserve it. She used him and disregarded his feelings toward her. She wouldn't lie to herself, the moment she was arrested and taken away, when she used Professor, the slight guilt started. She knew she broke his heart and betrayed him, his anger when he grabbed her was pretty clear, and although she felt no remorse for what she did back then, she still felt a bit sorry for the guy. He was easy, too easy, it was like taking candy from a baby. She strung him along from the get go and he allowed himself to be so open and vulnerable, she pitied the guy.

He loved her, she could see it now quite clearly, he truly loved her. His heartbreak must have been so terrible and the more she thought about it the more she knew it was true. Damnit! Why did he of all people save her!? Why did he have to come back into her life!? Didn't he know how confused he made her feel? She wasn't sure if he was coming here like he said he would since it was so late into the night now, and although a part of her felt relieved, another part of her longed to see him.

She had a connection with him, she couldn't deny that, she had an emotional connection with him and they both affected each other. That isn't to say that she loved him, hell she didn't even like him either. She sighed. She was really confused on what to do or feel. She looked at the door as it opened and in walked the man that recently plagued her thoughts.

Their eyes connected and it was as if time stood still, as if nothing existed but the two of them, as if something was forcing them to look into each other's eyes and not disconnect the gaze. Sedusa's heart skipped a beat, it actually skipped a beat and that was a very alien feeling to her, that never happened to her before.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Sedusa said quietly, never taking her eyes off of him.

Professor was a little alarmed at the tone of Sedusa's voice, she sounded eerily similar to Ima. Professor knew right now people would probably call him the biggest idiot on earth for not only saving a criminal but visiting her as well, he would have probably agreed with them. He couldn't just leave her though, he had to make sure she was completely fine before that could happen, it was just his nature.

"Believe me that thought has crossed my mind, but I'm a man of my word," Professor said as he made his way and took a seat next to her bed.

"So bold? I never figured you for the forward type," Sedusa teased lightly.

Professor scowled and then scoffed, "Don't worry, I'm in no way here to indulge in 'good old times'."

"Then why are you here?" Sedusa asked curiously. What possible reason could he have to see her?

"To make sure that you're alright," Professor said indifferently.

"I'm fine, so you can go!" She snapped in anger, she felt offended, pitied, she didn't need any of it.

"... I also came to talk," Professor said carefully, he was starting to formulate ideas, ideas that he would've never thought of before.

"Talk? You're talking now aren't you? Even I, a monster, could get that," Sedusa sneered.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday," Professor said.

"What? "Since when to monsters have consciences"? I think you meant every word," Sedusa spat in distate.

"Yes but I was upset and I'm sorry-"

"Why the hell are you here!? What do you want!? To laugh at me? To mock me? What is it!?" Sedusa screamed at him, she had enough.

"To know you, the real you and not the one you let other people see," Professor clarified his intention, she told him yesterday that he didn't know her and what she had been through, he felt like if he could get to know her then maybe, just maybe, he could stray her away from crime, for the citizens sake and herself of course. Yes, even he knew he just came up with that idea moments ago.

"What?" Sedusa blushed. The way he said those words sounded...touching. She quickly squashed all those thoughts and focused on Professor.

"I want to understand you, Sedusa. I want to know why you do the things you do," Professor said, he wasn't about to say that he wanted to know all those things because she was insane, even if he thought it was true.

"Why," Sedusa asked suspiciously. People just didn't do things for no reason, so he had to have an angle.

"Think of it as a favour," Professor said.

"A favour? What are you talking about?" Sedusa snarled, this man was making no sense.

Professor was saved from a tongue lashing when the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh great, I was told you would be here. She's all good and set to go," the nurse said with a small smile.

"Finally, I was getting tired of the smell around here," Sedusa made to stand but hissed in pain, she still felt sore.

"You still need to rest but you are still free to go home. She must drink two pills in the morning and evening," the nurse said while she gave Professor a container full of pills.

"Why are you giving my pills to him?" Sedusa spat angrily.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure he'll take good care of you," the nurse said and then left the room.

"She thinks we're together," Professor said rolling his eyes.

"..."

"... Aren't you going to blow up or something?" Professor asked warily to Sedusa, who was facing the window.

"I'm not as temperamental as you think. I don't like that idea but I'm not about to throw a fit just because someone labelled us girlfriend and boyfriend," she was lucky she was facing away from him, if he saw the blush on her face then she knew she would just die from embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with her? Professor never affected her like this before, so what was going on with her emotions?

"Anyway, it seems that we've come to a dilemma," Professor said seriously.

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have been deemed worthy to go and I know just the place...my home" Professor said.

Sedusa laughed at him. Was he joking? The home of the Powerpuff girls? They hated her, she hated them, what on earth was this man thinking?

"It is either that or the cops. You choose," He was still serious.

Sedusa just stared at him.

"This isn't a joke so pick your pick," Professor said.

"You can't take me to the cops. I haven't done anything wrong," She smirked at him.

"You haven't done anything wrong YET, but they should still be very interested in your past crimes and I'm sure you've escaped jail time as well." Professor said carelessly.

She gawked at him, never in a million years did she expect anything like this from a sap of a Professor.

"You can't be serious!" She finally shouted. Take her to a place where she could get killed by superheroes? This man was nuts.

"I am," Professor said.

The experience would be like prison but ten times worse, her wardens would be three little girls who could brake her in half if they wanted.

"Why are you doing this?" Sedusa asked angrily, she needed to know.

"Like I said. I want to get to know you, even if I have to force you," Professor didn't even flinch.

She wanted to shout at him for such a vague answer but she was at a loss for words at the intense way he was looking at her, it actually made her shiver.

"We need to get you new clothes, can't let the girls see you like that," Professor said as he made his way out of the room.

Sedusa was beyond confused at this point. Her whole world was turning upside down and she couldn't stop it.

"The doctor said you need to use this until you're better," Professor said as he came back into the room with a whealchair and some new clothes.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know your size," Proffesor said as he handed her her clothing.

It was just a sweater and track suit pants, a little too big for her, but she guessed it would make do for now.

"You didn't even ask if I accepted your little proposal," Sedusa said curtly.

"I didn't have to. Now please change and meet me outside," Professor said and made his way out of the room.

Sedusa huffed, the nerve of this man. She quickly changed into her new clothing and sat on the wheelchair that was provided to her, she made effort to try and adjust to moving on wheels and then made her way outside and saw the Professor waiting for her.

"Oh good, you're ready to go," Professor said as he proceeded to push Sedusa's wheelchair.

"... I want your word, the Powerpuff Girls will not harm me," Sedusa said cryptically.

"They will only harm you if it calls for it," Professor said effortlessly. This was so exciting for him. He would be conducting an experiment to figure out the criminal mind, what made them tick, he realized earlier that he had the best opportunity to help out Townsville and now he was going to make sure he used Sedusa to figure out a way to stop crime, not fully but as much as possible.

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short but let me know what you think. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?"

"Shh, not so loud girls," Professor whispered while he checked to make sure Sedusa wasn't listening to their conversation. He was in the kitchen with the girls and he made sure to keep Sedusa at a distance by leaving her in the living room where she could indulge herself in watching TV.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a crook, a low life, our worst enemy! Why would you bring her into our house, again!?" Buttercup said angrily. She understood why Professor brought Sedusa here the first time, he was fooled, but to bring her back, knowing full well who she was, was borderline stupid.

"Buttercup is right Professor. After what she did to you then you can easily guess that we don't like her," Blossom said more calmly then her sister.

"I know, I know, but I have an Idea, well actually a few ideas," Professor said to the upset girls.

"What are they?" Blossom asked.

"I brought her here to study how a criminal thinks and maybe figure out a way to help stop the crime in Townsville," Professor said.

"That will never work Professor. Criminals and their patterns are different. Studying Sedusa's behaviour will not give a definite understanding on other criminals," Blossom said critically.

Professor realized that she was right. Sedusa was just one criminal and even if he figured out how she acted it didn't mean that it applied to every other criminal in Townsville, he deflated, it seemed like he really was an idiot.

"I'm sure you have another idea that could be helpfull," Blossom said reassuringly, she felt really bad for telling him the hard truth, but he was her father and she loved him to death, she was saying this out of love and nothing else.

"Maybe we could try and see if we could change her ways of crime," Professor said.

"This is so stupid! Did she seduce you again?" Buttercup said glaring at the Professor, she immediately regretted what she said when she saw Professor look down sadly.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry!" Buttercup said remorsefully, it seemed that she bought back unwanted memories.

"It's okay, I know you don't trust her and neither do I," Professor said.

"It...could work," Blossom said unconvincingly.

"What do you think Bubbles? You haven't said a word," Professor said to the blonde.

"...I don't want her here," Bubbles said with finality.

Professor sighed, they really didn't like Sedusa.

"Please girls, just bear with me. It's only for a few days," Professor said as he stood up and made his way to the lounge, the girls following shortly after him.

"How long am I going to be here?" Sedusa asked as soon as she saw the Professor come from the kitchen.

"The doctor told me that you need to rest for a week," Professor said in an almost off-handed nature.

"Stuck here for seven days? Just great...What are you bug-eyed brats staring at," Sedusa said glaring at the fuming girls.

"A criminal that's what! I swear you do anything suspicious and it's off to prison for you," Blossom spat.

"Adding to the fact that Townsville has upgraded the prison then I don't think it will be easy for you to escape this time," Professor said nonchalantly.

Sedusa just glared at them all and huffed in her seat on the sofa, her wheelchair was next to the sofa but she didn't feel like using it. These people were truly crazy.

"So what do you want? To get to know me for a week?" Sedusa asked the Professor.

"Yes, and for you to help around the house," Professor said.

"You expect me to work? In my condition?" Sedusa asked incredulously, was this man really that stupid?

"I'm not stupid, I know your injuries aren't that significant to stop you from standing and walking. The wheelchair was only given to you for maximum comfort, nothing more," Professor said seriously.

Sedusa contemplated and then said, "So what you're saying is that you want me to be a maid?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you will help around the house like everyone else," Professor said.

"If I refuse?" Sedusa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Prison," Professor said simply.

Sedusa kept her mouth shut and glared at him.

"Good, I need to get a few things so I'll leave the girls to look after you. Girls, don't hurt her unless you need to," Professor said as he made his way out of the house.

It was just the girls and her now. It was like a stand-off, they were glaring at her and she was glaring back, neither willing to admit defeat... After a while she got bored and decided to watch some TV.

"Don't you have anything better to do then ogle me?" Sedusa asked boredly while she skimmed through channels.

"If you think that we just going to leave you for a second then you have another thing coming," Buttercup said.

"Whatever... How has it been here ever since I broke poor Professor's heart?" Sedusa mocked with a smirk, she knew she was taking it too far with what she said but she didn't care, she was being forced into this predicament and she didn't like to be pushed around.

"Shut up," it was said in a whisper but the venom was very potent, and when Sedusa looked at who said that she was surprised to see Bubbles glaring at her with unrestrained hatred.

"Oh? Why so angry Bubbles? Is it because I played your father so simply and so easily? Is it because he was so putty in my hands that he was willing to do anything for me, even hurt you in the process?" Sedusa said mirthfully.

Bubbles had to be held back by Blossom and Buttercup so she didn't kill the seductress.

"Bubbles calm down!" Blossom shouted.

"You witch! You have no idea how much you broke him! He just wanted someone to love, someone to share us with. A wife to him, a mother to us. He just wanted a complete family and you had to come into the picture! Grrg! Let me go!" Bubbles screamed as she struggled to get out of her sisters' grip, she wanted to beat Sedusa into a bloody pulp and she was was letting her anger get the best of her.

Sedusa was surprised to hear that, she knew he loved her but hearing it from someone else made it seem so...depressing.

"Well that was never going to happen," Sedusa muttered.

"Yeah, we know that now. Buttercup, get Bubbles out of here until she cools down," Blossom ordered.

"Why do I have to do it?" Buttercup asked irritably.

"Just do it!" Blossom huffed.

"Fine," Buttercup grumbled as she took Bubbles to their room.

"So it's just you and me now," Sedusa said indifferently.

"Let's get one thing clear Sedusa, if you even try hurting Professor again then I won't hesitate to break you in half," Blossom said.

"You wouldn't hurt a defenceless woman, would you?" Sedusa asked raising an eyebrow.

"When it comes to my father's happiness and well-being, consider me your worst enemy," Blossom said seriously.

The little girl had spunk, Sedusa would give her that, but she hadn't been through the things she had so she wasn't at all afraid of the threat.

Professor had arrived a few minutes later with a new bed and sheets. They moved the bed into his room, meaning that he had to share a room with Sedusa and although Sedusa was against it she figured in the end she really had no choice. Professor also told her that he would take her shopping but only for clothes that she needed, she couldn't find any fault in that. They actually ate dinner together, around the dinning room table, Professor didn't want her to be treated like a low life, without incident and Professor had to wonder if he missed anything earlier. They finished and it was time to wash the dishes.

"So who will be doing the dishes now?" Professor asked.

"She will," all the girls pointed at Sedusa, shocking the hell out of her.

"That's alright with me," Professor said.

"Professor she doesn't need a wheelchair. She needs to use her legs inorder for her body to adjust to walking, she will become lazy if she doesn't stop using that thing," Blossom said with a glint in her eye as she stared at Sedusa, who was trying to shift to her wheelchair from the dinning table chair she was sitting on.

"That is an excellent idea Blossom. Sedusa you don't need that wheelchair anymore," Professor said indifferently. He wasn't going to treat her like a low life criminal but that didn't mean he was going to treat her like a queen either.

Sedusa just gawked at him, he was actually serious. She knew if she complained then she could be sent to the new impenetrable prison of Townsville. She slowly stood up, biting her lip so she wouldn't hiss in pain, and then took the dishes to the kitchen, it was very difficult to get there with her shaky legs but she just barely managed.

"Do you think we're being too hard on her?" Professor asked nervously.

"Nope, in fact we're being too easy on her," Buttercup said irritably.

Bubbles didn't say anything, she saw the pain Sedusa was going through and she was struggling to figure out how she felt about it. On the one hand Sedusa hurt her father, on the other hand she just survived a beating. She was still upset at Sedusa, especially what she said about Professor but Bubbles always had a kind and forgiving nature towards people and she was struggling to stay angry at the pitiful woman. At least she could take satisfaction in knowing that Sedusa probably still felt upset with being forced to stay with them.

"Okay girls, it's time to go to sleep so get in your pajama's and off to bed," Professor said and went to his room, not even bothering to check on Sedusa, he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere, and if she stole from their house they would still find her.

"Yeah, let's go," Buttercup said and then left with Bubbles but Blossom stayed behind.

Blossom went to the kitchen to check on Sedusa, she was suspicious of the reason why Sedusa was taking so long to do the dishes. Maybe she ran away? When Blossom was close enough she heard a sound, she didn't know what it was at first but when she focused carefully she finally got it, it was a sob. She quickly went into the kitchen and saw Sedusa by the sink, and although she had her back to her Blossom could easily tell that Sedusa was crying with how her body shook and the choking sounds that came from her. She never expected this, ever.

Sedusa tried her best to keep her sobs in check but she just couldn't help it. Her life was over, she was in the home of her worst enemies. Her legs were barely holding her up and she knew if she showed anyone in this house weakness then they would exploit her. She let the tears go freely. She felt so sick, like she was going to throw up.

She was tired, tired of living a life full of lies and enemies, where she could never be happy and would end up getting herself killed. She never knew how good she had it when she was Ima and being back in this place just bought back bitter memories. The plate she was holding in her hand was shaking uncontrollably but she couldn't stop her body as she cried. She was surprised when someone took the plate out of her hand.

"Let me," Blossom said softly as she gently took the plate from Sedusa's hand and proceeded to finish the dishes by herself, she made sure she didn't look at Sedusa the whole time.

Sedusa tried in vain to wipe the evidence of her weakness from her face but even she knew she was already discovered and mentally scolded herself, she didn't need this right now.

Blossom finished the dishes and then looked at Sedusa,"We need to talk."

Sedusa tried to look as spiteful as possible.

"I DON'T have to talk to you," Sedusa snapped.

"Just for a few minutes, let's put away our differences just for a few minutes," Blossom said gently.

Sedusa was too tired so she yielded. They made their way to the sofa and Sedusa took a seat.

"Why were you crying?" Blossom asked.

"Why do you care?" Sedusa asked back.

"I know Professor, he may not know it himself but I know the real reason he brought you here. He thinks there's good in you, he thinks you're redeemable. So if you want to know why a care then the reason is simple, because I care about Professor and if it will make him happy then I'll help him out with this by trying to understand you," Blossom said.

"A few hours ago you were threatening me," Sedusa said pointedly.

"Not a threat, a promise, but it doesn't mean we can't at least understand each other," Blossom said.

"I see...I felt sick," Sedusa blurted out.

"What?" Blossom asked confusedly.

"I felt sick of my life, the crimes, the deceits, enemies coming for my head, I felt sick of it all," Sedusa said but she knew Blossom wouldn't believe her.

"Really?" Blossom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... I know you don't believe me," Sedusa said.

"Can you blame me?" Blossom asked with a frown.

"No... If it means anything then you should know that I do truly regret what I did to you, your father, and your sisters, even if I still don't like you," Sedusa said as convincingly as possible.

"... Sorry but I still don't believe you," Blossom said after a pause.

"I figured," Sedusa said with a small smile.

"I have to go now, it's past my curfew," Blossom said as she left the couch.

Sedusa looked down at herself in thought. That was so weird, she actually had a conversation with Blossom that didn't result in a fight, it felt so strange. She hadn't really intended to tell Blossom her problems but she felt a bit better for doing so. She sighed miserably, she really was sick and tired of her life, but she didn't know how she could go about starting a new life for herself. She didn't know anything other than crime, it's what she was used to. She didn't know where to start, if she ever wanted to have a good life. She yelped when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to say that if you meant what you said earlier then I think the best thing to do is to prove it," Blossom said.

"Prove it?" Sedusa asked confusedly.

"Prove that you regret what you did to us, prove that you actually want to make amends, stuff like that," Blossom shrugged and then flew to her room.

Sedusa thought of what Blossom said. She had to give Blossom credit, the girl was really smart but confusing at the same time. She didn't know what to make of this though, they were all still enemies and she couldn't think of them in a loving atmosphere, but she didn't want to fight anymore either. She didn't know what to do, where to start, she decided to sleep on the couch and think of ideas in the morning.

**AN: Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sedusa woke up pretty early in the morning, well if you can call seven o clock early. She looked around and realized she was sleeping on a bed. That was strange. She remembered sleeping on the couch. So to find herself here was quite confusing.

She knew whose bed this was. Hell she slept on the same bed as Professor when they were dating, they never had sex however. She made sure to let him know where they stood in the relationship when she was Ima. She really didn't need to because Professor wasn't after sex.

God, that man. How could he be so...so kind? So easy to take advantage of? He was her easiest conquest, but it was still a bit painful for her to break his heart in two. Her thoughts strayed back to the bed she was on. When did she get here? Did she sleep walk, or was she brought here? Her clouded thoughts were disrupted by the bedroom door opening, and in walked the man that plagued her thoughts.

Professor tried to be as silent as possible so as not to wake up the room's other occupant. There was so much to do now that he had Sedusa living with them, there was also many problems with the situation as well.

He chastised himself for rushing into this situation. It was a reckless gamble and he actually wondered what prompted him to take Sedusa under his roof. He tried to convince himself on a number of occasions that he was performing an experiment on the criminal mind, but even he knew that there was more to it than that. What was it though? He still couldn't understand it. He tip toed to his closet with a lot of clothing bags. His journey was interrupted by a cough. He looked up and saw green eyes looking at him warily.

"Professor," Sedusa started tiredly with a cute yawn.

No! It was not cute. Professor had to remind himself that he was dealing with a criminal.

Sedusa looked around.

"How did I get in here?" Sedusa asked suspiciously.

Professor masked his face into that of indifference," I brought you here last night. I know how uncomfortable the couch can be."

"You mean we slept...in the same bed?" Her cheeks were burning and she had to use her long straight hair to cover her embarrassment.

"Don't be absurd. I slept on the couch. Rather that than sleeping with you," Professor scoffed.

Sedusa scowled at that. She had to admit, that sounded really hurtful.

"Well, whatever!" She retorted with a heated glare.

Professor sighed and then decided to address the situation in a civil manner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Like I care," Sedusa huffed.

Professor sighed again as he looked at the upset woman. How could he call himself a gentleman when all he could do was throw insults at her every time?

It was only just, his mind told him. Maybe it was, but that still didn't make it right.

"What's in those bags?" Sedusa decided to change the subject before she really got angry at the Professor.

Professor looked at the bags he was holding and then at Sedusa before replying - rather softly - to the woman. "They're your new clothes."

Sedusa looked at Professor weirdly. She had to have heard wrong somehow, right?

"What?" Sedusa asked.

"I bought you new clothes. Listen, we need to set a few things straight if we're going to be living together for four days," Professor said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sedusa asked while rolling her eyes.

"A lot of people don't like you at the moment, which I can agree with-" he got a glare for that one"- so I bought you these clothes to disguise your identity until your days in this house are numbered." He proceeded to take out a few dresses and a few wigs as well.

"Are you serious?" Sedusa asked incredulously.

"I know a lot of people, Sedusa. Some of which will not like seeing me with you," Professor said.

"That's your problem, not mine," Sedusa snarled.

"You mistaken there. If people see you with me then I'm sure they will alert the authorities, which would result to you being sent to prison without my participation whatsoever," Professor said critically.

"You'll be joining me for harbouring a criminal," Sedusa smirked as the many ideas started forming in her head. Her small victory was cut short however.

"People will believe my statement on my actions being for the betterment of Townsville, and I'd be free to go without delay," Professor replied easily.

Sedusa's jaw tightened and she exhaled in frustration. Professor was a smart man when it came down to it. She got up from the bed, noting how better she felt from yesterday. She didn't feel a lot of pain, only a little discomfort with her legs. She made her way to the Professor and eyed the dresses and wigs.

"My you have good taste, Professor." Professor didn't know whether she was being truthful or mocking him. He decided to go with the former.

"I'm a single parent with three girls. One picks up a few things," Professor said.

"I can see that," Sedusa said.

"...I need you to take the girls to school today," Professor said.

"What the hell? What are you on about?" Sedusa asked in bewilderment.

"I have an important meeting to attend and I can't take the girls to school because I'm already late," Professor said with a frown.

"They can fly there!" Sedusa argued.

"That's not how things work around here, Sedusa. Although they can fly. I don't like them depending on their powers too much. They maybe superheroes, but I prefer to treat them like anyone else. They're my daughters and I will give them the experience and upbringing they deserve, including indulgence of a normal everyday life," Professor said seriously.

Sedusa paused when she heard Professor's tirade. The man really cared for his daughters, something she found both pathetic and heartwarming. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she did not argue further.

"Don't worry about transportation. I have an extra car in the garage. Try not to finish the gas in one day," Professor said evenly.

Her mind was working again. She could use the car to escape this mess and possibly never see the Professor again.

"And don't try running away either. The car has a special GPS system that can track your whereabouts." He read her mind quite well.

"You're going to such lengths to keep me here. Are you sure you're not falling for me?"

Professor's mouth frowned in distaste, "I'm interested to get to know you, but not because I find YOU interesting. This is not about us. This is about helping Townsville. You will benefit out of this at least. You won't have to worry about rent or food for the next four days. All you have to is co-operate and then be on your way like this never happened. I think that's a fair deal in my book."

Sedusa grumbled under her breath. Is there anything he hasn't figured out?

Professor left a few minutes later and Sedusa was left alone in the master bedroom. She roamed through the different shopping bags. She saw a lot of things from pants, to dresses, to shirts, and underwear. She blushed heavily as she eyed the lingerie. She briefly wondered how it was possible for Professor to know her size in everything, and if he was some sort of pervert who touched her while she was sleeping. Then she remembered that she told him when they were dating, as a way fo teasing him at first. She looked at the wigs and one caught her eye.

The girls woke up like they usually did. They performed their regular morning routine and now they were ready for school. All that was left was the Professor. They didn't feel like dealing with Sedusa's drama right now, especially Bubbles. So the quicker they got out of the house the better. Their luck was not reassuring however.

"Where is he? We're going to be late again," Buttercup said irritably.

"Relax, I'm sure his almost done getting ready," Blossom said gently.

"I just want to get out of here as fast as possible," Bubbles said quietly.

"We're with you there sister," Blossom reassured her.

After five more minutes the girls had run out of patience.

"Professor! We're going to be late!" Buttercup yelled in the direction of Professor's bedroom.

The door slowly opened and the girl's sighed in relief, only for their moods to sour when they saw someone unexpected. Sedusa, in not just any disguise, but that of Ima Goodlady. White hair, white dress, dazzling little earings, cute white bracelets. The woman was certainly beautiful, but the girls knew from experience that this woman was anything but a 'Goodlady'.

"What the heck?! What are YOU doing in the Professor's room!" Buttercup fumed. She was seconds away from beating the crap out of the seductress.

"Geez, get that stick out of your but. Professor put me there to rest. Nothing happened," Sedusa said with an irritable scowl. She didn't have to explain anything to them, but she didn't want them to get the wrong idea about her.

"Liar!" Buttercup spat angrily, but she was stopped from attacking by a calm Blossom.

"Where's Professor?" Blossom asked.

"He had an early meeting and he was late," Sedusa shrugged.

"Why are you wearing that outfit. We already know that you're not Ima Goodlady. You're just a fake," Bubbles said with a frown.

"Do you want to get in trouble when people see you with the real me?" Sedusa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're taking us to school," Blossom surmised.

"Pretty much," Sedusa said simply.

"Arg! For the love of...Why is he even putting up with her?! Why is he doing this to us?!" Buttercup spat in anger.

Sedusa's line of thought was on the same thing, but she decided not to voice it out. She briefly noticed that Bubbles was quiet again. It was a bit strange for Sedusa to see the normally hyper-active blonde with such a dark look on her face. Oh yes, she knew the girl didn't like her -maybe even hated her- but it was still unnerving to see Bubbles this way, as if she would attack if Sedusa made any mistake.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure...So how are we getting there?" Blossom asked Sedusa.

"The extra car," she said as she started going to the garage.

"Heck no! You could easily steal it!" Buttercup cut her off in stride.

Sedusa scowled, "Listen, I know if I do anything wrong then I will end up not only getting beaten up by you but also going to the new prison. So give me a little more credit. I haven't don't anything wrong so far." She brushed past the irate black-headed girl and continued to the garage.

"So far," Bubbles muttered.

Soon all the girls followed Sedusa to the car.

Sedusa had to admit, the car did look very nice. It suited her taste quite well.

"Why did he leave his favourite car behind?" Buttercup whispered, but got no answer from her sisters.

The journey to Poky Oaks Kindergarten was uneventful as Sedusa drove through the suburban environment. No one felt like initiating a conversation. Sedusa was both happy and sad at that. They did not like each other and it seemed that she was making matters worse. She remembered the talk she had with Blossom yesterday and she really didn't know where to start in proving that she didn't want to continue crime. But it was near impossible for anyone to find common ground in this situation. The only silver lining was the fact that she would only be at the Utonium residence for four more days and then she can move on with her life.

There was a problem though. What kind of life did she really want for herself? Crime was everything she knew. Seducing was something she was very good at. But the pain of being constantly on the run and never finding peace and stability was slowly starting to overwhelm her. She looked at her rear view mirror and saw the girls conversing among each other. They didn't notice her and she felt relieved at that, she didn't need more squabbles. She could admit that they looked...cute, but she knew there was more to them than that.

Buttercup was obviously irritated with the situation. Sedusa knew that the girl was just waiting for any slip up to take matters into her own hands. Blossom seemed like the more sensible type. She analyzed the situation for what it was and didn't run to conclusion too fast. Sedusa knew she could have a normal conversation with the red-head, but the other two girls would never submit to such antics. Bubbles surprised her the most. The blonde was very angry at her and would have beaten her to a pulp if it wasn't for her sisters. At first Sedusa thought that Bubbles was angry at her for using her father for her own pleasure alone, but upon looking at things further Sedusa realized that there was more to it than that, a lot more.

She remembered the day when she pretended to be Ima. The excitement and longing she saw in Bubbles eyes was burnt into memory. The girl was so willing to give her a chance to be apart of their family and she tried on a number of occasions to make sure that Ima was comfortable around them. Sedusa knew the real truth however. Although the girls didn't need a mother, they were still willing to welcome the prospect wholeheartedly, especially Bubbles. Sedusa guessed that Bubbles was truly hurt to find out that the person she thought could be her future mother was none other than their arch-enemy. Sedusa sighed.

They approached Pokey Oaks and saw a lot of cars and adults surrounding the place.

"Oh no! Today's parents day!" Blossom exclaimed in realization.

"Professor's gonna miss it again," Buttercup sighed with a frown.

They arrived at the school and the girls immediately got out of the car. But before they could leave they were interrupted by their teacher.

"Oh girls, there you are!" Ms Keane chirped with a wave as she approached the girls.

"Hello Ms Keane," the girls chorused.

"I hope you remembered today was parent's day. I'm sure you told Professor, right?" Ms Keane asked.

"Well, Professor had an early meeting, so he couldn't come," Blossom said.

Ms Keane sighed and said, "Again? Honestly, that man has only ever been to one of these events."

The girls shrugged. They didn't mind that much. If there father was busy then they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Okay, get into class," Ms Keane said with a sad frown. She could understand that Professor had a job that took most of his time, but he could at least make time for his children, especially on parents day.

The girls looked back at the car which was behind them and quickly left without a word. Ms Keane saw that and looked at the car herself, only to see a woman inside. She had witnessed the girls coming out of that particular vehicle and her interest was peaked. She walked to the car and decided to address the woman.

"Hello, I'm Ms Keane," Ms Keane greeted with a smile.

The woman looked at her in surprise at first and then quickly gathered herself," Ima Goodlady."

"It's nice to meet you, Ima. I saw the Powerpuff girls come out of this car. Did you drive them here?" Ms Keane asked politely.

"Oh yes! Professor was very busy so I...decided to take the girls to school myself. Although I forgot to make them breakfast," Ima said with a sheepish grin. It was too easy for Sedusa to act like someone else and this moment was no different. She had gone through years of learning how to act like a proper, exciting and alluring woman when it called for it.

"Breakfast? Oh, so you live with them?" Ms Keane asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do," Ima said kindly.

"So am I wrong in assuming that you and the Professor are a couple?" Ms Keane asked in amusement.

Ima thought about that. If she agreed to dating the Professor then Ms Keane would become less suspicious of her than if she refused the claim. She decided to just wing it. "No, you're not. We're actually starting out."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I'm sure you two will be happy together," Ms Keane gushed. She had dated Professor before, but after arguing over her cat she realized that they didn't share common interests. He was a good man, and deserved to find happiness. Ms Keane was happy with the fact that Professor finally got hitched with someone.

"I'm not really sure about that," Ima said with a timid smile.

"Nonsense! You're delightful! Professor would never pass someone like you up," Ms Keane said reassuringly.

"Thank you. You're a pleasure to be with as well, Ms Keane," Ima said.

"Oh, you're too kind, Ima. Oh, by the way, don't talk about cats when you're around Professor. He can get a little crazy," Ms Keane said with an amused grin.

"I can only guess." The two women laughed in unison.

"Well I'm sure the girls told you all about parents day," Ms Keane said.

"They actually didn't. They don't...uhhm... We don't interact much," Ima said softly.

Ms Keane picked up the train of thought and replied, "Hey, don't worry about them. They are just adjusting to someone new. Give them time and they'll come around. They're good girls."

"I'll take that to heart," Ima said. It was more than that however.

"Well, parents day is about to start. Maybe you can use this time to bond with them," Ms Keane suggested.

"How does parents day work?" Sedusa was starting to get nervous. The girls hated her enough. Interacting with them at school could potentially be disastrous.

"It's just a day at Pokey Oaks where parents can interact with each other and their children. Pokey Oaks uses this day to get parents involved in their children's lives." Ms Keane said and mentally sighed in relief. Finally, the girls could at least have a parental figure looking after them instead of being alone, again.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't want to intrude-"

"Please do! On a number of occasions Professor couldn't come to these events because his job demands a lot from him. I feel for those girls. They've done nothing but good all their lives and they don't even get a chance to have a parent at school? That isn't fair. I'm sure you can agree with that," Ms Keane said.

Oh crap. Sedusa knew now that her choices were severely limited. She mentally sighed and prepared herself.

"You're right. I'll do it," Ima said.

"Great! Come, let's go inside!" Ms Keane said excitedly.

They went into the classroom and saw all the kids talking among each other at their tables, and the adults talking to each other in front of the class. As soon as they walked in however, every single eye landed on them, including the girls. Sedusa could clearly see the shock that was written on their faces. She would have laughed if the situation was humorous. That's when an idea came to her.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Ima asked with a giggle and the atmosphere immediately lightened, some people even joined Ima with their own laughs and chuckles.

"You'll fit right in." Ms Keane patted Ima's shoulder and went to the front of the class. Ima followed suite and stood with the other adults. Some welcomed her and she replied in turn.

"Okay, settle down everyone!"Ms Keane screamed over the noise. Everyone followed suite and the classroom was silent. "Now I know everyone's excited about parents day because of the many different games we have, so I'll make things quick. First we'll have the parents with their children to take a family photo. Then we'll start off with quiz games and the fastest family team to answer all the questions correctly will win a prize. After that we'll have a brief break and then we'll have the field events. I'll give you more details on those events when the time is right. Alright, parents, I want you to go sit with your children. I will call you alphabetically for your photos," Ms Keane said.

The parents started for their kids. Ima swallowed hard when she saw three pairs of eyes boring into hers. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid of the girls that worried her greatly. People didn't know who she was and if her cover was suddenly blown then she was really screwed. Why did she agree to this again? She approached the girls cautiously. She could see the hundreds of questions in their eyes and had to force herself to relax and act like a proper woman. As soon as she was near them it was Buttercup who started.

"What the heck are you-" Blossom quickly covered her sister's mouth so as not to arouse suspicion, but she did look at Ima expectantly.

"I decided to join you girls today. Ms Keane told me all about how busy Professor can be and I want to use this opportunity to spend time with you," Ima said, doing her best to keep in character.

"Mhhhmmmbbm!" Buttercup struggled to say anything with Blossom's hand on her mouth.

"Why?" Bubbles asked incredulously. She was more confused than angry at the moment.

"You spend too much of these events alone. I don't think you deserve that. And remember, you don't have to call me Ms Goodlady. Ima will do," Ima said with a smile as she took a seat behind the girls.

The girls immediately understood what she meant with the last statement. So that was the alias Sedusa was using.

"Well, we don't need you," Bubbles said quietly.

Anger flashed in Sedusa's eyes. Here she was trying to make the best of the situation AND trying to be civil with these brats only to be repayed with animosity. Honestly, she was genuinely trying to be kind. The least they could do was give her the same courtesy. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Relax, don't blow up.

"Look...We got off on the wrong foot -" she ignored Buttercup's scoff and continued "- Let's at least put our differences aside, just for today. I'm not going to cause trouble as long as you don't ask for it."

"What did you say?!" Bubbles hissed with narrowed eyes. The nerve of this woman.

"Enough! This is no time for that. Let's just go with what she said, girls." Blossom's sisters looked at her incredulously. "Just for today. We can be enemies with her later."

Buttercup thought about and soon grumbled in defeat. Bubbles however looked adamant.

"Bubbles please! We can't cause trouble or it could affect Professor," Blossom implored.

After hearing that Bubbles nodded her head in acceptance.

"Right. You got a deal Ima," Blossom said to the white-haired woman.

"That's good..." Ima said in relief.

"...Utonium..? Utonium?" The girls looked up and saw Ms Keane looking at them expectantly.

"I guess we're up," Blossom said and the group went to get their photo taken.

Professor came home later than he would have liked. He really hoped nothing bad happened today concerning the girls and Sedusa. He was too tired to deal with any sort of drama at the moment. He noted that the house was quiet and went to the girl's bedroom. He saw the door slightly open, indicating that they must be sleeping. He looked inside the room and sure enough the girls were sound asleep on the bed. He smiled warmly and made his way to his own room.

He opened it and saw the sight of Sedusa, in pyjama's, sleeping on his bed. He smacked his forward. He forgot that he let her sleep there. He was a bit startled when he saw her suddenly sit up and looked at him with a sleepy frown and squinted eyes.

"Hmm...Professor?" Sedusa mumbled tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

Gosh, how can someone so evil be so cute? Professor had to repeat his mantra "She is a criminal" a hundred times in his head so he could block out the sight of the beautiful cream coloured woman whose eyes seem to glow- Professor quickly slapped himself. What on earth was wrong with him? Like seriously, that came out of nowhere.

"Hello, Sedusa," Professor said when he gathered himself.

"Hey...How was work?" She decided to at least have a conversation. Things were already awkward enough.

"Why do you care?" Professor replied.

"Tch. Fine! I won't ask again," Sedusa said curtly as she glared at the man and then looked away from him.

Professor's eyes soften a bit, "It was bit busy. I hardly had time to relax at all. Being lead scientist has its perks and drawbacks."

Sedusa, however, continued to ignore him.

Professor sighed, "I'm sorry for that."

"You may say it as many times as you want. I know you don't mean it," Sedusa replied critically.

Professor looked away, "I'll stop with the jabs, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Sedusa said seriously.

The awkward silence was back again.

"...Did you know that today was parents day at the girl's school?" Sedusa asked after a pause.

Professor grimaced then looked down.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't go however because of the work load." Professor said remorsefully. It wasn't fair to the girls. His new job was taking more and more time away from them. He didn't like it, but there was little option. The girl's understood, but it didn't mean that they were happy with it.

"... I... Participated in your place," Sedusa said carefully.

Now she had the Professor's full attention. He knew that the girl's did not like Sedusa and he was already dreading the worst.

"What happened?" Professor asked hesitantly.

Sedusa shrugged her shoulders.

"It was hot and strenuous. The girls annoyed the hell out of me and I annoyed the hell out of them. I was irritated, angry, and had half a mind to attack your daughters right then and there on the school grounds" Sedusa said with a scowl.

Professor's frown deepened when he heard that. God, it was worse than he thought.

Sedusa's scowl suddenly disappeared and her features softened.

"...We had fun," she said softly after a pause.

Professor was looking at her in surprise. The girls and Sedusa had fun? What was she playing at?

Sedusa open her night drawer and took out a few photo's. "Here."

Professor took the photo's and looked through the contents. His heart skipped a bit as he skimmed through each picture. He was pretty shocked to see Ima in them.

The first one that was taken in front of the classroom was a bit awkward, but humorous. The second taken during the quiz event was a lot more calm and warm. As he continued to skim through the photo's they gradually got better and better, up to the point where Sedusa and the girl's looked like an actual family. Even Bubbles was smiling in a few, and that smile was anything but fake. He looked at Sedusa- who was looking anywhere but his direction- and couldn't help but stare at her. It was weird seeing her so shy, but he was more focused on the photos that he just looked at. They seemed genuinely happy together and the greatly confused the scientist.

"I don't know what to say...I'm glad that you guys had fun and you took care of them when I couldn't," Professor said quietly.

Sedusa nodded her head and tried to hide her blush.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other though," Professor said confusedly.

"We decided to form a truce for the moment," Sedusa replied.

Professor quickly went to the room's bathroom and came out wearing pyjama's. He was about to leave the room but was stopped.

"Just come to bed." It was said in frustration, and Professor had to wonder what she was frustrated about.

"What?" Professor asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Like you said before, that couch is not comfortable. I don't bite," Sedusa said annoyedly.

Professor did not move from his position.

"I thought you were a gentleman. Isn't a gentleman supposed to fulfill the request of a lady?" Sedusa asked rhetorically.

"I..." Professor looked down with a frown.

"Come on! I won't do anything bad...just come to bed already." God, this was so messed up. They were acting like a nervous couple and Professor could not figure out why he was not refusing her...offer.

Professor made his way stiffly to the bed and made sure to have a substantial amount of distance on the one side of the bed. He heard Sedusa sigh and he looked to his side. She was staring at him in exasperation.

"Will you relax? If I wanted to seduce you then you would already know," Sedusa huffed and then flopped on her pillow. She put on an eye mask and soon fell asleep.

Professor stared at her still form for a while. Her long hair that cascaded along her soft and delicate shoulder. Her plump pink lips that held a cute pout. Her beautiful face that held so much mystery. He was reminded of why he fell in love with her the first time. She was beautiful, but there had been more to her Ima alias, that's what he valued greatly about her, well, until she stabbed him in the back and broke his heart. Professor decided to squash those thoughts, there was no need for them. He put his head on his pillow. He needed to sleep. He was still very busy tomorrow. He closed his eyes and let slumber take him.


End file.
